Gale's Back
by Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe
Summary: Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story for the Hunger Games enjoy.**

They ran around the meadow. Peeta and I watched as they ran around chasing each other. My little boy, Pete Thresh Mellark, tripped and his older sister, Primrose Rue Mellark, picked him up and they started running again. "Prim! Be careful!" I called out. I had named her after my little sister… whose death is still vivid in my head _and_ nightmares. But they help me day after day they help me be happy. Primrose Rue Mellark, who I named after my sister and ally in the 74th hunger games, is 9-and-a-half-years-old. Pete Thresh Mellark, whose first name is a short version of his father's and whose middle name is named after my dead ally's district partner who had spared my life and took someone else's, is 3-years-old. "Mommy I'm hungry." Pete said pathetically. Peeta swooped down and picked Pete up and says, "I'm hungry too lets eat." I slapped my hand on my face. "Ah hadn't made dinner yet?" Peeta said teasingly. I blush and say, "Just wait a few minutes I'll see what I can hunt in the woods." I love hunting that's what Gale Hawthorne, my old best friend, and I used to do when we were younger. Gale? I haven't seen him in about fifteen years. I think he's working in District 4 still. I walk to the woods loaded with my bow and arrows. I hear rustling in a bush and turn with my bow up arrow ready. What I see makes me catch my breath. Standing in front of me equally surprised is Gale. Tears form in my eyes "Gale." I whisper. "Katniss?" He asks. I run forward and hug him. "Gale its you!" I said. "Yup it's me Catnip." He said putting his arms around me. I pull away and look at my friend who I haven't seen since I was 16 and a half. "Kat?" I hear Peeta say behind me. I smile at his nickname for me. I turn to face my husband. "Gale?" Peeta said in surprise. "Hey Peeta how's it going?" Gale asked. Peeta muttered "Good." Then he said, "Katniss Pete and Prim are waiting for you." Gale looked at me "Prim? Pete? Peeta who are you talking about?" He asks because he knew it couldn't be my sister Prim. Peeta took a deep breath. "Our children." He said. Gale looked even more confused. "Who's our?" He asks. "Peeta and me." I blurt out. "Your married?" Gale asks. I nod and Peeta pulls me closer. "Mommy? Daddy?" Pete says running toward us. Prim shows up red in the face. "I'm so sorry dad! I couldn't hold him back!" She says. "It's ok." Peeta says and picks her up and I pick Pete up. "Gale" I say, "This is my husband and my children, Primrose Rue Mellark and Pete Thresh Mellark." Gale's mouth hangs open but he nods and forces a smile.


	2. The Truth

I stood there felling like an idiot. Katniss clears her throat and says, "Do you want to have dinner with us?" My throat is dry so I nod. Suddenly Peeta grabs Katniss' bow and arrows and tells his kids to go the their house. He raises the bow at me. Panic sets in. **He's trying to kill me!** I wanted to scream out. Katniss looks surprisingly calm as Peeta takes aim and fires. I scream expecting to feel pain but instead I feel nothing. "Bulls eye!" Katniss says cheerfully. I feel around for an arrow but find none. Peeta happily goes pass me and picks up a dead squirrel with an arrow in its heart. Katniss runs to him and kisses him. "Good job honey." She says. Peeta grins "Dinner is almost done we just need to skin it and cook it." He says. They start walking and I follow them. Katniss had told me she doesn't want kids but now she has two. And when did they get married? We entered Katniss victory house from the games. Primrose runs up to me with wide eyes. She looks nothing like the real Prim she looks more like another version of Katniss. "Hi I'm Primrose Rue Mellark. Who are you?" She asks. I smile and lower myself down to her height "My name is Gale Hawthorne and nice to meet you Primrose." I say. Primrose giggles, "My friends and family call me Prim or some people call me Rose you can call me either one." She says. I smile "I'll call you Prim." I stated. Prim smiles then looks at her mom. "Mommy is he your brother?" She asks. A small smile crosses Katniss' lips "No but he is one of my best friends." She says. Best friend those words make me flinch. "Come on Kat let's cook the S-Q-U-I-R-R-E-L." Peeta spells. He turns to me "Can you watch Prim and Pete for us?" He asks. I nod and look at the kids who were looking at me. They left me with Prim and Pete. "You love mommy don't you Gale?" Prim asks quietly. I was surprised. Prim was only about 8 or 9 years old. "I care about your mommy a lot." I managed to say. "I'm not dumb Gale. I know love when I see it." Prim, yet again, surprises me by saying that. "What do you mean by that?" I ask. She stares at me.

"The way you look at her is obvious."

"Really?"

"Don't act surprised."

"I'm not acting."

"You look at her like she's gold or something your eyes show love at mom but hatred at dad." I shake my head and say, "Your to smart for your own good." Prim looks at me and says bluntly, "Get used to it." Apparently happy to have the last word Prim brushes the hair out of her eyes and goes upstairs. "She's right you know." Peeta's voice says. I sigh. Its true I love Katniss still and I came here to see her. Because I had thought she wouldn't be married but she is. She's married to Peeta. I have to face the truth. I love Katniss Everdeen-Mellark.


	3. A Bloody Nose

**Enjoy this chapter A Bloody Nose**

I wanted to hit Gale. He was just sitting there not answering me. "Why does Prim act like that?" Gale asks suddenly. I shrug "She doesn't act like that all the time but when there's a problem she acts like that." I say. Gale seemed to shrink "So I'm the problem?" He asks quietly. I nod. Pete walks over to me and extends his arms "Up?" He asks. I pick him up. "Gale this is my son and Katniss is my wife. Why do you want to take that away?" I ask. "I love Katniss Peeta. Don't you think she'll be happier with me?" He says. Again I want to hit him but I'm holding Pete. "We're happily married Gale. If she loved you wouldn't she be with you right now?" I ask. Gale snorts, "You took her away before I had a chance." He says. "You had her before the games! You could have told her how you felt!" I say getting angrier. "I did! Or I tried to but the peacekeepers took me away before I could have told her!" Gale says and his face a bright red and he's staring at me like he could kill me with out a second thought. Pete starts to whimper feeling the tension in the air. I put him down and he walks to the kitchen. "If Katniss had to choose between us she'd choose me!" Gale says. That's it. I punch him hard in the nose. Gale lets out a scream of pain. Katniss comes rushing in. "What's going on here?" Katniss demanded. Seeing Gale's bloody nose she screams. She rushes to him "Gale are you okay?" She asks. Katniss turns to me and asks, "Why did you hit him?" I don't answer. Prim comes down the stairs with the first aid kit and gives it to Katniss. "I heard Gale scream so I brought the first aid kit." Prim explains. "That's my girl." Katniss says. Gale flinches. Katniss looks at him "What's wrong?" She asks. "Nothing." Gale says. Katniss puts alcohol on a towel and holds it to his nose. Gale screams in pain again. "Man Gale you really became a wimp." Katniss says disgustedly. Gale didn't say anything but just stood there. A scream of pain from the kitchen made us freeze. "Pete!" I say and run to the kitchen. Pete was whimpering and backing away from me. I heard a hiss. Then I knew he wasn't backing away from _me_ but from our cat. He's not really our cat but Katniss couldn't let him die on the streets no matter how much they hate each other. Besides he's one of the few memories she has of Prim. "Buttercup! Leave Pete alone!" I say and pick Pete up. Buttercup arches his back and hisses then darts out of the room. Pete's arm has a scratch so I know Buttercup scratched him. "I told you to be careful with Buttercup." I say to Pete. "But bad kitty was trying to eat my cookie." Pete says stubbornly. Walking back to the living room I find myself alone with Gale and Pete again. Gale looked mad. I put Pete down and I walk to Gale. "Katniss is going to kill you." Gale says. I don't have a temper at least I thought I didn't but what I did to Gale proves I do have one. I punch him in the nose again. His nose had stopped bleeding but since I just hit him again it's bleeding pretty badly. Now Katniss is yelling at me Pete's crying and Prim is tending to Gale. And Gale is looking a me with a smirk on his face. That's it. "Katniss! Who do you love Gale? Or Me?" I yelled. Katniss froze. "What kind of question is that?" She asks.

**Sorry for a (another) short chapter. **


	4. Blackout

I look around. Everything is crazy. My son is crying, Peeta asking who do I love him or Gale, and Prim is tending to Gale's nose. "Let's eat." I say. Everyone follows me to the kitchen where I serve squirrle, berries , and grape juice. "Mom today Mrs. Abernathy gave me an A+ on my Hunger Games history project. And everyone complained it wasn't fair because both of my parents are victors." Prim says beaming. I smile "And what did Laurel and Lamina get?" I ask. Laurel Seno and Lamina Tenalp are Prim's best friends. "Laurel got an A and Lamina got an A-." Prim says. I smile at the thought of Effie Trinket - I mean Effie Abernathy - teaching kids about the Hunger Games. She should know a lot about since she was an escort.

"Oh and Ms. Maskette says hi dad." Prim says with a mouthful of berries. "Chew." I remind her. Ms. Lynette Maskette is a young widow who often comes to Peeta's bakery to buy Pastries or Cake. A knock on the door brings me to my feet. I walk through the living room to the front door and open it to find a girl with gray eyes and blond hair. "Tiffany!" I say. Tiffany Abernathy smiles and asks "Is Prim here?" I smile then call Prim. Prim walks over to me. Then seeing it's Tiffany she backs away.

"What are you doing here Abernasty?" Prim demands. "Abernathy." Tiffany corrected. Prim roles her eyes. "And I'm here to see my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Tiffany says cheerfully. "We're not even friends!" Prim says. Tiffany looks like she's going to cry.

"But can't we be friends?" Tiffany says her voice quavering. Prim thinks for a minute before answering " In kindergarten, on my birthday, you ate my little cake my dad made me so no I don't want to be your friend." Then Prim slams the door.

"Prim!" I say. "What!" Prim yells and runs upstairs. I sigh, shake my head, and follow her upstairs. She's crying. "Prim?" I say. "Mom you don't understand how mean she is to me! Everyday she calls me a loser and a nerd! You don't know how many times she tricked me by saying we're friends. If you would listen to me for once you would understand!." She sobbed. She's right I never listen to her or talk to her just at dinner. "Come on lets talk then." I say. Prim smiles and starts talking.

**Peeta's Pov**

When the girl's don't come back I turn to Gale. "Let's talk for a few minutes Gale." I say. "Ok." He agrees. "Are you crazy? Katniss is my wife! How can you love her?" I yell at him. "She loves me not yo-." I was interrupted by Gale gripping his hands on my neck. I feel my self fading as Gale's grip tightens. "Bye bye Peeta I'll take good care of Katniss." He whispers. Finally everythings black.

**Peeta is not dead don't worry I wouldn't kill one of my favorite characters.**


	5. The Hanging Tree

I sat next to Peeta tears with brimming in my eyes. I stroke his blond hair for comfort, but I don't get any. Is he going to die? I thought to myself. Gale had come rushing up the stairs yelling that someone had tried to kill Peeta. The kitchen was a mess. Broken chairs and table. I look at Peeta. I start to sing "The Hanging Tree"

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

I stroke his hair again and kiss him. "I love you." I whisper.

**How did you like it? I made it short and sweet.**


	6. The Awakaning

Feeling light on my eyes I wake up. I'm lying down on a hospital bed. Someone is lying down next to me. I turn my head and see it's Katniss. I feel pain in my neck. Then I remember Gale almost killed me. Katniss stirs and wakes up. Her eyes go large when she sees me. Then tears role down her cheeks. "Peeta." She whispers. "Katniss." I say hoarsely. She jumps off the bed and starts smothering me in kisses. "Daddy!" I heard Pete yell. I see him toddling over to us. Gale's surprised face looks in. "You tried to kill me!" I yelled but it sounded more like a screech. "Umm uh umm." He stammers. Katniss looks at him. "Is this true?" She asks. "He tried to choke me I just defended myself!" Gale says. Lies Lies Lies. Bad enough he was lying. Worse is that Katniss looked like she believed him. Again.

**How did you like it? I wanted to end this chapter with a cliffhanger. **


	7. Punches and Kicks

I look at Peeta then at Gale then at Peeta again. Peeta was my husband so I should trust him…. but he _ did _ give Gale two bloody noses. Pete was whimpering so I pick him up. "He choked me first!" Peeta says. Gale looked hurt "No I didn't! You grabbed my neck and broke the chairs and table. I just wanted to defend myself!" He says. Something's not right with this picture. Gale had told me someone tried to kill Peeta. But now he's saying he choked Peeta as defense. "Gale let me see your neck." I say quietly. Puzzled Gale shows me his neck. "You too Peeta." I say. Peeta shows me his neck. I put Pete down. "Go find Prim." I tell him. Pete knows where she is so he runs to find her. "Jerk! How can you lie to me?" I yell throwing punches and kicks at Gale. "What-are-you-talking-about?" Gale asks in between my punches and kicks. "You lied to me about Peeta choking you! If he had choked you, you would have bruises on your neck like Peeta!" I yell. Gale freezes. "And Peeta wouldn't punch someone in the nose…_Twice _without a good reason!" I add. "Ok I admit it I choked Peeta and broke your chairs and table." Gale admits. I punch him in the nose. He starts bleeding. "Oh come on!" Gale whines. "Baby." I snarl. "I love you Katniss that's why I tried to kill Peeta!" He says. I laugh scornfully. "Love? You'll think I'll be in love with you after what you did to Peeta?" I ask bitterly, "I love Peeta Gale not you."

**Sorry it's short I'm too busy with school and homework. Agh! But I gave Gale what he deserved. Sorry if I make Gale look like a bad person but I hate him! **_**This is not the last chapter!**_


	8. Gale Leaves

My heart is broken. Especially since what Katniss just said. So bitterly she had said it. Now she's looking at me like she wants to kill me. "Leave Gale." Katniss said flatly, no emotion at all. "But you can't survive without me!" I blurt out. Big mistake. "What do you mean 'I can't survive without you'? I've been surviving fifteen years without you! _Fifteen years Gale!_" She exploded.

"Just leave!" Peeta said. "But." "Now!" They screamed, "Just leave us alone!" I look at them. They're really angry they really do want me to leave. "Fine! I don't need you!" I snap. I run out the door through the lobby and out the front door. I jump in my car and take a final look at the hospital, and district 12. I drive off. Peeta Katniss. Peeta Katniss. I don't need them. I don't need her. My hands are gripping the steering wheel so hard, they're white.

She hurt me literally and emotionally. But she didn't care. She was going to get it. He was going to get it. They both are going to get. I smile to myself, ignoring people honking at me. I was going to get my revenge.

It's over it's finally over. But stay tuned to the sequel Gale's Revenge. Thank you for supporting me thank you for reviewing and thank you for making me want to finish this story. Thank you Thank you Thank you. I had honestly thought this story will be a failure. Thank you all for making me think differently. All of you are awesome. Thank you. 


End file.
